The various embodiments and aspects disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for limiting movement between adjacent concrete structures.
In dealing with concrete, cold joints are typically formed between two or more poured concrete slabs. These cold joints may become uneven or buckle due to normal thermal expansion and contraction of the concrete and/or compaction of the underlying flow ground by inadequate substrate preparation prior to pouring of the concrete. In order to mitigate these negative effects, slip dowel systems are typically used to join adjacent concrete slabs that limit vertical movement. However, these systems have various deficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved slip dowel system.